Ginger M.
'Ginger M. '''is a character in ''TMNT: Heroes in a Half Shell that first appears in Milly Goes Solo then has a more major role in Mutation High 3. She is a friend of Leo and Milly. Appearance Ginger is a slender human with pale skin, red hair in a braid with her bangs covering her left eye, emerald green eyes, and freckles. Her usual outfit is a blue T-shirt with a cobalt blue vest, jean shorts and black boots. She also wears an emerald green necklace. Her other outfit is a Her fall outfit is a black jacket, gray skinny jeans, and black boots. She also has on a gray beanie, blue and white fingerless gloves, and her emerald green necklace. Her winter outfit is a blue sweatshirt with an orange kitten on it, skinny blue jeans, and black boots, along with a black scarf, black gloves, and a blue hat with a white puff ball at the top. Her spring outfit is a sea foam green top with blue stripes, black torn-to knees leggings, black boots, emerald green necklace and red beanie. Her football uniform is an orange jersey with a white #1 on it w/ blue shirt under it, football pants, gold cleats with a sparkly green Nike stripe, an emerald green necklace and soft Bronco bracelets on wrists. Her football practice outfit is a white crop top, running leggings with magenta stripes on sides, her gold cleats with sparkly green Nike stripe, her emerald green necklace and brick red beanie. Her ninja outfit consists of a black sweatshirt, hood up, loose black tank top under neath, black leggings, black sandals, and gold charm bracelet with heart locket. Her hair is up in a ponytail. Personality Ginger is very kind and sweet. She always puts her friends before herself and would sacrifice herself for them. She is also athletic, partaking in different sports such as football and soccer. She is also not one to get jealous, as she does not get jealous of Saige but instead befriends her. Gallery FullSizeRender.jpg.jpg Image-1.jpg Picture Of Ginger.png Ginger+Leo=True love.png Macmini's girls.jpg|Ginger, Cassidy, Brunette, and Denver IMG 0936.PNG Leo Lovers.jpg Raph is in trouble..png|Young Ginger with toddler Raph and Mikey. Leo and Ginger.jpg|Ginger X Leo comic Image-10.jpg Ginger X Leo.png Holiday OCs.jpg Samatha's Appearance.jpg Esther.jpg|Ginger and Esther Gingergoessolo.jpg LeoLove.jpg Joshibelle and Ginger.jpg Page 1.jpg Ginger in fall.jpg Woods.jpg Ginger in Golden Grass.jpg First time sewer surfin'!.jpg Ireland's Calling.jpg Ginger and Leo.jpg Sad Ginger -(.jpg Switch.jpg|Ginger T. switched clothes and hairstyles with Ginger M. Ginger Football Practice.jpg|Ginger's Football Practice outfit Zac Retz Idea 2.jpg Zac Retz idea.jpg Ginger M..jpg|Ginger and Leo in MG form Tracy and Ginger.png Ginger as a princess.jpg 41.jpg Ginger and Whitney.jpg Ginger and Leo II.jpg|Ginger and Leonardo II If TMNT Had Instagram 6.jpg|Next to Leo on the roof Mistletoe.jpg 2 sad girls.jpg By the SF bay.png Image.jpeg Sad Memories.png Walking alone with my cat.png I cant go on with out you poster.png Roller Skating Day.png Camping Night.png Before, After.png Love is hard.jpeg|In backround Sleeping Ginger and Leo.jpg West to California.jpeg|Top left corner 160501_215855.png Ginger M.png Category:OC Category:Female Category:Human Category:Part Time Mutant Category:Turtles Side Category:Good Girls Category:Adult Category:Leo's Girlfriend Category:K9luvthatLeo's OC Category:Christian OC Category:Hostages Category:Redhead Category:Irish Category:Football player Category:Archer Category:Typer Category:StormieCreater's OC Category:TMNT: Heroes in a Half Shell OCs